Just an ordinary day
by Ziayer2013
Summary: Living in the life of Rosalynn Claire White was easy. Simple. And that's just the way she liked it. She had a great family, three great best friends, and a wonderful life. Who ever knew one boy could change all of that.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION: **Things started out as a typical day in the life of Rosalynn Claire White.

That is until her dad surprises her with four tickets to a Justin Bieber concert! She and her three best friends Timmy, Alex, and Mary all freak out when they hear that they got front row seats AND backstage passes to meet JBieber himself! So they get creative and make posters, shirts, and even buy Justin a new hat! They head out into the night, jamming away to his CD in the car to prepare themselves for the concert, making sure that they have the lyrics correct.

As Rosalynn dances in the passenger seat of Timmy's silver Infinity, she lets the window down to feel the cool breeze on her face, and wrap its way around her chocolate, luscious locks. While belting out the lyrics to "Somebody To Love" all she really expects is an autograph, a picture, and maybe a hug.

Little did she know, that one single embrace with the teen pop sensation, could turn into so much more…


	2. Chapter 1

"OH. MY. GOSH!"

Rosalynn Claire White's head snapped up at the sound of her friend's excited voice. She looked out the front window into the dark night, only to see hundreds of screaming girls standing outside with posters and T-shirts with Justin Bieber's face on it.

"Wow, this is crazy!" Her best friend, Mary, exclaimed.

Rosalynn couldn't believe all of this madness, and the show hadn't even started yet! How were they supposed to get inside? She turned the music down, since on the way to the concert they were all singing JBieber's songs at the top of there lungs.

"Oh, no. This shit is not cute." Timmy looked extremely flustered while he tried to find a parking space, without running over maniac girls.

"Who knew there would be so much chaos? Like seriously, WOW." Alex was sitting in her back seat shaking her head in astonishment.

"It's okay guys. We'll get inside, and we'll get our seats, and the show will be great!" Rosalynn couldn't help but smile. She honestly could not believe that she was here. Never in a million years did she ever picture herself at one of the most famous teen pop sensation's concert. Unlike some of these girls out here, she wasn't always in love with the Biebs. She thought he was cute, and his songs were relatable, but he was just another teenager, and a destruction waiting to happen. But once his first CD "My World" went platinum, she couldn't help but freak out when she heard that he was coming out with another one, only months later. Since then she's been a belieber. She promoted both of his albums by calling radio stations, posting things on the internet, she even announced it everyday at her high school during the morning announcements.

Rosalynn was you're average girl. Her chocolate brown hair tumbled down her shoulders, while her big and bright hazel eyes pierced your soul. She has rosy and luscious lips, and a dazzling smile to go with it (Thanks to three years of braces, ew!). Her body was toned and tanned and she stood at a height of 5'5. She had a 4.0, and she was captain of her high school varsity volleyball and softball team. She played the piano, guitar, and clarinet. Her favorite things to do were read, shop (of course), paint her nails, and hang out with her best friends and obsess over Justin Bieber. But here she was parking in the lot of the HP Pavillion in San Jose, California about to watch one of her favorite idols.

"Wow, this surreal." Rosalynn whispered to her self. She looked around and her best friends, and let out a little giggle.

"I can't believe we're going to meet Justin, after his concert!" Mary started bouncing up and down in her seat. Rosalynn laughed. Mary was like the maniac girls. People always thought that her and Rosalynn were twins, except Mary's eyes were green instead of hazel.

"I can't believe were even here!" Alex squealed. Rosalynn and Alex had been best friends for, well, ever. She was the brainiac of the bunch, but without her the pack wouldn't be complete.

"I can't believe I finally found a parking space!" Timmy said, as he unbuckled his seat belt. Rosalynn let out a chuckle. She and Timmy had their share of differences, but there was one thing that they did agree on, and it was that Justin Bieber was incredible!

"Alright you guys, let's go! Timmy, pop the trunk so we can grab the posters. Alex, do you have the tickets? Mary, you have the hat right?"

As Timmy got out and walked to the back of his car, Alex searched in her purse for the tickets.

"Four tickets and four backstage passes, check!"

"One purple hat, with a note from each of us, check!"

"Okay, and I've got our shirts. Let's do this!" The girls got out of the car as well, and slipped the t-shirts on over their heads. The four of them had each made their own poster and their own Belieber shirt. Picture the Thing 1 and Thing 2 shirts, but instead of the word thing, it said Belieber, and instead of there only being two, there were four of them. Timmy and Rosalynn's shirts were a little different though. On the back they both had their twitter username, and their signature symbol; Timmy's being a lightning bolt while Rosalynn's was the Nike sign.

"We look FIERCE." Alex giggled. She handed everyone their ticket and backstage passes, while she grabbed her poster, and read over the quote from JBieber's song "Up" from his My World 2.0 album.

"I know! I'm diggin' them!" Mary squealed as she grabbed her poster as well.

"If he doesn't notice us in these, then I don't know who will!" Timmy said while he closed the trunk to his car, and locked it.

"Alright guys, picture time!" Rosalynn took out her digital camera and snapped a picture of her and her three BFFs putting on their biggest smiles. She looked at the picture, giggled, and then put the camera away.

"I think Justin Bieber's waiting for his biggest fans. Let's go!" She tucked her poster under her arm, and linked her other arm with Mary's while she linked with Alex, and she linked with Timmy.

Together the four of them walked through the massive crowd and into the best concert of their lives.


	3. Chapter 2

"JUMP, EVERYONE. EVERYBODY JUMP!" Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber were on stage jumping to the beat of their single, "Eenie Meenie". Rosalynn couldn't help but laugh. She was having a great time, singing the lyrics to every song, dancing on her chair, and bumping hips with her BFFs.

"THIS CONCERT IS AWESOME!" Timmy, Mary, and Alex all nodded in agreement with Rosalynn as they sang and danced along. Before Justin came out on stage, Iyaz appeared! Then Sean Kingston came out and sang a few of his songs. When the beat of "Eenie Meenie" began, they knew that meant Justin was coming out onto the stage. They screamed at the top of their lungs and started to belt out the lyrics. The song was coming to an end, but Rosalynn wasn't tired at all.

"Thanks everyone! We'll be back with more!" Justin waved and then walked off stage.

"Whoo! Fifteen minute intermission, thank god! All that water is about to make my bladder explode!" Rosalynn laughed as Timmy squirmed his way out of the row and ran to the bathroom. "I'm hungry, do you guys want anything?" Alex asked as she looked in her purse for money.

"A big pretzel! With cinnamon instead of salt!" Mary said as she flopped down in her seat. "All this dancing has me famished!"

"I'll just take a water. Thanks Alex." Rosalynn smiled as she sat next to Mary. Alex left to go and get our stuff.

"Where's she going?" Timmy asked as he was walking towards us.

"Water and stuff." Mary said as she tied her hair up. "Wow! Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"Whoo! It's hot in here! There must be some JBieber in the atmosphere!" Rosalynn sang as put her hair into a loose side ponytail and started to braid it.

The fifteen minutes passed by so quickly and before you knew it, the four of them were standing up again dancing and singing. Since they each had a quote from one of JBieber's songs, whenever the song came on, that person had to stand on top of their chair with their poster and sing as loud as they could. So far, he had sung "Eenie Meenie" with Sean Kingston, and "Baby" with surprise guest Ludacris! After that he sang "Runaway Love" and "Stuck in the Moment". Then as "Up" was starting, Alex stood up on her chair and shook her poster while singing the song. After that was "Never Let You Go", and Timmy did the same thing that Alex did. Then Justin Bieber sang his single, "One Time" and when that was over he was scanning the audience for a girl, to sing "One Less Lonely Girl" to. Thousands of girls were screaming at the top of their lungs, and yes, Rosalynn was one of them. Before she knew it, the spotlight was shinning in her face, as she walked up to the stage.

"Hey there, what's your name, gorgeous?" Justin Bieber asked into the mic. His voice was like silk, so soft and smooth, that it just flowed from his pink lips.

"Hi, Justin. I'm Rosalynn." She stammered.

"Nice to meet you, beautiful. Would you accept this bouquet of roses? He asked, as one of his back-up singers handed him the flowers.

"Of course." Rosalynn giggled as she took the flowers and sat on the pedestal on stage. As Justin sang his song, her heart was instantly warmed. Justin Bieber was singing to her! He was looking into her eyes, and holding her hand! This couldn't be happening, right? Before she could re-act, suddenly, Justin's forehead was pressed against hers. She didn't even care if her hair was a mess, and his face was doused with sweat. He was dazzling.

With the mic away from his lips, he whispered, only to her, "You're magnificent", and then he kissed her cheek. Rosalynn's heart was pounded 100 miles per hour. She knew her friends noticed because they were standing on their chairs screaming and having a fit. Justin finished the song, but all Rosalynn could think about was his kiss. She could still feel his luscious lips pressed against her flushed cheek. She stepped down from the pedestal and gave Justin a hug.

"Can't wait to see you backstage." He whispered in her ear. She has forgotten all about her backstage pass, but now as she walked down the steps back to friends, she felt herself blush all over again.

"OH MY GOD, HE KISSED YOU. I SAW THAT. HE KISSED YOU. AAAAAHHHH!" Mary tackle hugged Rosalynn.

"Oh my gosh, girrrl! You are going to be all over the tabloids!" Timmy snapped his fingers, as Rosalynn put her flowers in the seat next to him.

"I can not believe that just happened!" Alex shouted, standing next to Mary. "Like seriously, WOW."

"I don't even know what to say." Rosalynn picked up her water bottle and downed half of it in one swallow. The water cooled her down, but only for a second, as she heard the beat of her favorite song start.

"OH MY GOSH, THIS IS MY SONG. MY FAVORITE SONG." She grabbed her poster and stood on her chair swaying from side to side and singing away. She could feel her throat close up, and the tears swell up in her eyes. She never thought she would be here, listening to her favorite song live in concert. As the tears poured down her cheeks, Rosalynn sang the lyrics to her favorite song as loud as she possibly could. That's when it happened. That's when Justin came to the edge of the stage, read her poster, pointed at her, and winked. Instantly, Rosalynn got weak in the knees. Even though she was swooning, she continued to sing. She closed her eyes and let the music take her. When the song came to an end, Rosalynn opened her eyes and saw Justin starring straight at her.

"That song was dedicated to his gorgeous girl in the front row, Rosalynn." He smiled at her.

Suddenly, Mary was dragging Rosalynn back down to the floor, down into reality.

"OH MY GOSH, HE JUST DEDICATED A SONG TO YOU. HE'S SO IN LOVE WITH YOU, OH MY GOSH." She did her happy dance, while Rosalynn laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"This is the last song of the night ladies, but before I end it I was to bring my good friend out here. Everybody welcome, my big brother and mentor, USHER!" The screams pierced Rosalynn's ears as Usher came out onto the stage.

"AAAH, ITS MY SONG!" Mary stood up on her chair and held her poster up high, as she, Usher, and JBieber sang "Somebody To Love". But even though Rosalynn was happy for Mary all she could focus on were Justin Bieber's big brown eyes staring straight at her.


	4. Chapter 3

"Wow, that was incredible! Best concert of my life, for sure!" Mary squealed, as she began to roll up her poster.

"Like seriously, WOW." Alex said, as she grabbed the garbage around them.

"My throat is SO dead." Timmy croaked as he stood up and stretched.

"I know. That was unbelievable." As Rosalynn picked up her flowers and stuck her flushed face into them, she inhaled the sweet scent to try and calm her nerves.

"OH, I BET." Mary gushed. "First, he picked you to sing "One Less Lonely Girl" to. Then he kissed you! And then when you're favorite song came on, he actually read your poster, pointed to you, and winked!"

"Yeah! Like seriously, WOW."

"Oh my gosh, you guys. Shut up, you're making me nervous! We haven't even met him yet!"

"Oh, well brace yourself honey, cause I think we're about to." Timmy pointed over to the group of guys walking towards them. They all packed up their stuff, and walked out of their row to meet them.

"Hey, I'm Scooter Braun, Justin's manager." He shook each of their hands as he greeted them.

"This is Ryan Good, his road manager, and Kenny Hamilton, his bodyguard. They all shook their hands.

"Hi. I'm Rosalynn, and these are my best friends, Timmy, Alex, and Mary", she said as she pointed to each of them.

"Its nice to meet you all. So you're the lucky guests that get to meet the Biebs himself. He's busy cooling down right now, but we can take you backstage to meet the rest of the crew and relax while Justin getting ready."

"Sure, sounds cool." Rosalynn tried to keep her voice at a reasonable level, but she felt her self squeak on that last syllable. As the four of them walked backstage with Scooter, Ryan, and Kenny in the lead, Mary started doing the happy dance, while Alex and Timmy linked arms and squealed. Rosalynn giggled to herself, trying to show that she was calm, but deep down she was shaking in her boots. They entered a room that looked like it may be a lounge. As they walked in they saw Ryan Butler and Chaz Sommers, Justin's best friends, sitting on a couch playing video games with Sean Kingston. They also saw his back-up dancers, and singers hanging out and eating. DJ Tay James was off to the side having a conversation with Justin's mom, Pattie. When she heard them walk in, she turned and smiled, and my oh my was she beautiful.

"Hello. I'm Pattie, Justin's mom. It's nice to meet you." She gave each of them a hug.

"Hi. I'm Rosalynn, and this is Timmy, Alex, and Mary, my three best friends. It's such a pleasure to meet you. You're gorgeous by the way." Rosalynn blushed. She was starting to realize how nervous she really was.

"Aww, well thanks. You're beautiful as well. You know, when Justin came back here, I asked him how his concert went, like I always do. He said it was good and that his favorite part was bringing you up on stage, so he could sing to you. You must have left quite the impression." She smiled.

Rosalynn knew for a fact now, that her face was as bright red as the roses in her hand. Timmy nudged her in her side and winked, while Alex and Mary giggled.

"Yeah, dude. Justin couldn't keep quiet about you. We practically had to shove him into the other room." Ryan said as he and Chaz stood up and walked over to them. Rosalynn couldn't help but notice, but it seemed like Chaz was starring intensely at Alex, and she seemed to blush and squirm under his gaze.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryan and this is Chaz. We're Justin's best fri-"

"We know who you are! Oh my gosh!" Mary squealed and practically attacked Ryan. Alex was off to the side talking to Chaz, while Ryan tried to pry Mary off of him.

"Mary! Get a hold of yourself, girl!" Timmy gasped. "Excuse her. She's crazy, and we forgot her leash in the car." A giggle escaped Rosalynn lips, and she immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

"Nah, its okay. I'm used to it. Nice to meet you, Mary. You're cute." Ryan said, while slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hehehehehe", was all that Mary could process. Timmy walked over to Justin's back-up dancers and started jerking. Rosalynn stood there in the middle of the room, watching everyone do their own things. She put her stuff down on a table, and started to unbraid and re-braid her hair.

"Relax, sweetie. Justin's just a normal kid like you. There's no need to be nervous, I promise you." Pattie placed her newly manicured hand on Rosalynn's shoulder. She brought her over to a chair, and pulled out a brush. Rosalynn immediately relaxed as Pattie ran the brush though her wavy chocolate locks. She was almost about to fall asleep, when suddenly she heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Has anyone seen my dog tag?" Justin opened the door and stepped in the room, looking around for one of his most precious items. Instantly, Rosalynn's palms were sweaty and her mouth went dry. She briefly recalls seeing his dog tag. Then she remembers that she accidentally sat her flowers on top of it. As she stood up from the chair and walks over to the table, she pins her bangs back with a bobby pin and takes a few deep breaths. She lifts up her flowers and pulls the dog tag out from underneath them.

"Um. I think I may have found it." Slowly, Rosalynn turns around and as she does a gasp breaks from her lips. Everyone's eyes were on her, but all she could see were Justin's eyes, running up and down her body. She thinks she may have heard Mary squeal, or it could have been her stomach dropping to the floor. Justin was dressed in a white V-neck with dark blue jeans and purple supras. He did his signature hair flip before placing a black hat on his head.

Justin walks over and takes the dog tag from her hand, and ever so slightly their fingers graze past each other, but unlike him, Rosalynn felt like a million bolts of electricity were being shot through her hand.

"Thanks. You were the pretty girl I brought up on stage. Rosalynn, right?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

All she could do was nod. He smiled at her, before extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you again, Rosalynn. I'm Justin Bieber." She quickly grabbed his hand and shook it, hoping that he wouldn't notice how sweaty her palm was.

"Your concert was great." She managed to say. "My best friends and I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you liked it." Justin turned towards the couch to see Mary, Ryan, Timmy, Alex, and Chaz all sitting on the couch watching them.

"Oh. I didn't know the show was still going on", Justin chuckled. "You must be Mary, Timmy, and Alex. Hi, I'm Justin. Nice to meet you."

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER." Mary jumped up and gave him a bear hug.

"Whoah! Well isn't she aggressive." He said, awkwardly hugging her back.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. She didn't take her pills today." Timmy said, as he grabbed Mary and pulled her off of Justin. Alex stood up and shook Justin's hand.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Justin, we have a present for you." Mary bent down and grabbed the purple hat off of the couch, making sure that all of the notes were still in it. She handed it to him and smiled. Rosalynn walked over and joined her friends by the couch.

"Wow, thanks guys. This is cool. And it matches!" He took the notes out of purple hat, and stuck them into his back pocket. Then he took of his black hat, flipped his hair, and put the purple one.

"Perfect fit. Thanks." He smiled. "Now, who should I let wear this black hat?" He looked over at Rosalynn, and immediately her body froze. No way. Justin Bieber was not going to let her wear his hat. He walked over to her and unpinned her bangs. As they fell into her eyes, he placed the hat on her head.

"There you go, shawty. Instead of an eye for an eye, it's a hat for a hat."

"Wow, thanks." She said as she pushed her bangs to the side.

"Okay, well if you two are done being cute?" Ryan walked over and punched Justin in the shoulder. "How about some video games?"

"Oh. Wow. I wish we could, but I actually have a curfew." Rosalynn stammered, as she looked at her phone.

"But, I loved meeting you guys backstage. It was all pretty surreal. Do you mind if we take a few pictures?" She asked as she grabbed her camera out of her bag. Justin looked disappointed for a slight second, but then he put a smile on his face, and nodded. They spent the next ten minutes taking individual and group pictures with everyone. Somehow, in all of the group pictures Justin found himself standing next to Rosalynn. Once they finished, everyone gave each other hugs and said their goodbyes.

"Thanks so much for taking the time to meet us Justin, we really appreciate it. Bye." She waved and turned around. But as she was walking, she realized she still had his hat on her head. Her friends kept walking, but she would just meet up with them at the car.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Justin. I almost left with your hat." She was about to take it off of her head, when he grabbed her hand instead.

"It's okay. Keep it." He grabbed her phone, took a picture of himself and then put his number in. Then he called himself, snapped a picture of her, and put his phone away. He gave her back her phone.

"Hopefully, I'll see you again, so you can return it to me." He winked and then leaned in and kissed her cheek." Rosalynn was sure she was blushing by now. She was speechless so instead she waved goodbye and ran out of the pavillion into the chilly night air.


	5. Chapter 4

Rosalynn ran down the steps with her flowers, poster, and bag on her shoulder. She saw Timmy's car pull up to the curb and she opened the door and hopped in. She slammed the door and he drove off. She put her seatbelt on and then rested her head against her seat and continued to pant. She wasn't sure if she was breathing hard because of how fast she ran, or because of the lingering feeling of Justin's lips pressed against her cheek. It was the second time tonight that he kissed her! And here she was thinking all she was going to get was a hug. Not only that, but she was still wearing his hat! She took it off and placed it on her lap. Then she took out a bobby pin out, pinned her bangs back, and opened her window.

"Uh, wow. Chill out there, girl. And I thought Mary was the dog." Timmy said as he pulled onto the freeway.

"Sorry. I went back to return Justin's hat to him, but he let me keep it. Then I ran out of there because I didn't want to be left behind." She didn't dare admit that Justin had kissed her again, because she knew that would send her friends off into a frenzy.

"Oh my gosh, he let you keep his hat?" Mary exclaimed. "Let me see it!" she reached into the front and snatched the hat from Rosalynn's lap.

"Like seriously, WOW." Alex said as she stroked the black hat. "He is so in love with you."

"Oh my gosh, guys. Not even. I mean I'm going to have to give it back to him."

"Uh, and how do you plan to do that, sista? You're probably never going to see him again." Timmy said, glancing in her direction.

"Well..actually..we eneded up exchanging phone numbers." Rosalynn plugged her ears for what she knew was coming next.

"! OH MY GOD!" Alex and Mary both screamed in unison."WHAT? YOU HAVE JUSTIN BIEBER'S NUMBER? JUSTIN BIEBER HAS YOUR NUMBER?" Timmy's eyes were so wide, they looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"LIKE SERIOUSLY, WOW." Alex and Mary squealed. Rosalynn smiled, briefly, because she too couldn't imagine it. She has Justin Bieber's number. Justin. Bieber.

"I know. It's pretty unreal. He told me that he wants to see me again, and then I can return his hat."

"Oh no, girl. You're keeping that. It's basically your only memory of him! You can not give that back!" Timmy reached in the back and took the hat from Mary's grasp and gave it back to Rosalynn.

"Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes.

"Now can we please stop obsessing over me and Justin Bieber? I doubt anything is going to happen between us anyway. I wasn't expecting this much, so it's pretty overwhelming. The concert was great, and getting to meet him and his friends and crew backstage was even better, but to be honest, I'm exhausted. I can't wait to just lay down in my bed, and hopefully wake up from this unbelievable dream."

And before any of her BFF's could respond she put JBieber's first CD in the CD player, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes.

"Thanks for the ride, Timmy. I'll call you. Love ya." She blew a kiss as she stepped out of his car.

"Sure thing, dollface. Keep me posted on this JBieber madness." He blew a kiss and waved before driving off. Rosalynn let out her biggest sigh, and walked up to her front door. The cool thing about her house was that she didn't have to carry any keys, because her front door required a finger print, and for her it worked every time. She walked into her house, closed the door behind her and locked it. It was already 11:30. Luckily, she made it back before curfew, with half an hour to spare. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, hoping that it would cool her down. Even though there was a late October chill in the air, she was sweating through her clothes. Then she grabbed a vase, filled it up with water, and placed her flowers in there. Before she went upstairs, she walked into her pantry and grabbed a few red vines. After this hectic night, she felt like she deserved a reward for surviving. Then she turned out the light and trudged up the stairs in darkness.

"Hi Daddy." She whispered from her parent's bedroom door.

"Hey. Did you have a good time?" He asked, looking away from his television.

"Yeah, it was great. We met Justin Bieber, and he even let me keep his hat."

"Oh, well cool."

"Yeah. I'm pooped though, so I'll see you in the morning.""Okay, goodnight."

"Night."

Rosalynn turned around and walked down the hallway to her bedroom, and closed the door. She dropped her bag and poster on her bed. Then she went into her bathroom, turned her shower on and quickly got undressed. As she stepped in, she felt the hot water hit her skin and her pores began to open. She let out a sigh of relief as she began to wash her hair. But sadly, that relief didn't last for long. Suddenly her mind was filled with thoughts of _Justin and his piercing brown eyes starring at her, grazing their way over her body. Their hands touching. His lips on her cheek_. All the images were so vivid, they were dancing around in her mind. Before she knew it, she was having a panic attack in the shower, and if she didn't control herself she was going to pass out. She stuck her face under the shower head, hoping that would do the trick. Once she seemed to calm down, she finished her shower and then stepped out. Then she dried off, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and combed through her hair. Then she tied it into a braid and walked back into her bedroom and slipped her pajamas on.

As she turned on her laptop, she hung her poster up in her bedroom and took her stuff out of her bag and put them away. She plugged her camera into her laptop and started to load them onto Facebook. She went onto Twitter only to see that she had a few new followers. Friends from school, and then she stumbled across Ryan Butler's twitter name. She almost did a double take, when she saw that the list went on. Ryan, Scooter, Kenny, DJ Tay James, Ryan Good, Dan, and even Justin Bieber himself.

"Okay, whoah. This can not be happening." She went back to Facebook once the pictures were loaded, and added a few captions. Just as she finished, she noticed that she has a new friend request on Facebook as well. It was Justin. Her heart started pounding faster. She added him and almost instantly she had a new message. She clicked it open.

**Justin Bieber**: _Hey cutie. Thanks for coming to the concert. It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you soon, and you never know, it could be sooner than you think. Goodnight ;)_

What? What did that mean? Rosalynn was too stunned to even comprehend what just happened, but she had to find something to say. She started typing.

**Rosalynn C. White: **_Hi Justin. It was great meeting you too. I hope we meet again. Night. _

She sent the message and then signed out of Facebook. Then she went to twitter and started typing: _Went to the JBieber concert today with my BFFs. Met the man, himself. Quite unreal. Pretty tired. Goodnight world ;) _

She signed out of twitter and then unplugged her camera and turned her laptop off. She closed her bathroom door and turned her fan on. She grabbed her phone and locked it before setting it on her bed side table. Then she turned her light out and curled up under the covers, wishing that she could sleep forever and never wake up.


	6. Chapter 5

**(Justin's point of view)**

She messaged him back! His hands started to shake as he opened the message on Facebook.

**Rosalynn C. White**: _Hi Justin. It was great meeting you too. I hope we meet again. Night._

What? That's it? He tried to be flirty with her, and that's all he gets? He was Justin Bieber for crying out loud. He was used to girls swooning over him. He could tell that he left a dazzling affect on her today, but now all he gets is a _"great meeting you too?"_ Wait, why was he trippin'? He wasn't even with this girl. He didn't even know her. They weren't even friends! Although, that would be a great place to start. He signed out of Facebook, and closed his Macbook.

He leaned his head back against the chair and stared up at the ceiling. Rosalynn Claire White. Wow, she was beautiful. One of the most gorgeous girls he's ever seen, besides his mom of course. Her hair was the perfect length and the richest shade of brown. He thought he has nice eyes, but once he saw how big and bright her hazel eyes were, he was star struck. Her dazzling smile blinded him, and her lips were so pink and luscious all he wanted to do was kiss them for hours. And of course her body had to be amazing. She was toned and tan in all of the right places. She seemed sweet and innocent, but she also seemed like she'd be up for just having a good time. And when she giggled, it was like music to his ears; music even better this his.

"Aye yo, Biebs! Get in here! Sean and Ryan are kicking my butt! I need you!" Chaz's voice snapped Justin back into reality. He put his laptop away, stood up and took his hat off, and shook his hair. He was about to leave his hat in the room, but he decided against it. That also reminded him that he would have to read those notes later tonight.

"Dude, I'm getting creamed! Grab a controller and help me out, man." Chaz said as Justin walked into the room. Justin sat down and picked up a controller and joined his boys in NBA 2k.

"Aye bro, I saw you all over that Rosalynn chick." Sean said, and he shot a three pointer.

"Uh yeah, she's cute." Justin said, as he took the rebound, ran down half court and did a lay-up.

"Haha, shut up man, You were totally drooling." Ryan shoved Justin with his shoulder.

"Yeah, dude. She's got you like, whipped. You're not even with her yet, and you already gave her you're hat! That was the hat you wore in you're music video, One Time!" Chaz exclaimed as he passed the ball back to Justin's player.

"Nah, man. I just thought she was pretty. And she's a guest. Unlike you, dickwads, I know how to treat a lady." Justin scored a two pointer, and then caught the rebound and passed it back to Chaz.

"Yeah, whatever man. Just don't fall to hard that you lose sight of what's important." Ryan said, as he stole the ball from Chaz.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Justin asked.

"Yourself. You may know how to treat a lady but think of your happiness first."

Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He threw down his controller.

"You know what? I know how to control my hormones. Whatever. I'm out."

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, only to have the snickers of his buds follow behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

**(Justin's point of view)**

How could his friend say something like that? No wait, his best friend! He knew not to give everything up just for some girl. He knew that his family, and his career, and his happiness are what mattered. He knew that was important. But Rosalynn wasn't just some girl. She wasn't like all of these other screaming maniac girl fans of his. He could tell that he made her swoon, and yes, he did leave her kind of dazed, but he knew that somewhere deep down, she could control herself. He could tell that she was a strong and independent girl. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted her. He's never wanted a girl so much before in his life. Just thinking about her, got him a little excited. He walked out of the game room, on his tour bus, and went to go find his mom.

"Mom? Mom?" Justin was walking towards the back of the bus.

"Justin, I'm making your bed. What is it?" Pattie asked, and she tried to straighten out the covers.

"Oh, hey Mom. Uh, nothing, I guess. I just wanted to see where you were." Justin took his hat off and flipped his hair, twice.

"You're thinking about Rosalynn?" A small smile crept up her lips.

"What? How do you know? I mean, can you tell?" Justin looked over at his mom.

"Sweetie. You just flipped your hair twice. It means you're nervous. The only thing I've ever seen you get really nervous over, is a girl you really like. Look, if you like her, then go for it. Don't listen to your friends. You know right from wrong. But you also know that you can't deny these feelings, so just go with it. I know everything will work out for you in the end." Pattie smiled, and rubbed his chin.

"But we're leaving tomorrow, Mom. I won't get to see her." He pouted.

"You have her number don't you? Give her a call. Set up a date. I'll talk to Scooter and ask if he can leave tomorrow night instead. You want to take this chance. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. Whatever you set you're mind to, I'm not going to stop you, I'll only support you. And I like Rosalynn, so that counts for something." She winked at him, and then fluffed his pillow.

"Huh. Alright, thanks Mom. I love you." He kissed her cheek, and then walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Love you too."

He walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and look at his reflection in the mirror. He wanted this girl, he could tell. She was driving him nuts. She was all he could think about. Even if it took a while for her to fall for him, he at least wanted to get to know her; be friends with her. Yes, that's where he would start. Friends, just friends. He decided that he would call her tomorrow, to ask if she wanted to go out for a picnic. Girls like picnics right? Oh man, he knew he would have to talk to his mom in the morning again. He got undressed, and slipped on a different t-shirt but left his boxers on. Then he threw his clothes in a basket, and brushed his teeth. He climbed into his bed on the bus, and pulled the covers over him. He was about to doze off when he remembered that he was wearing the hat. He took it off, sat it next to him, and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Rosalynn woke to the sound of her phone buzzing on her bedside table. She pushed the covers back and sat up and quickly stretched before picking up her phone. It was Alex. She looked at the time on the clock. 11:00 AM. Wow, she must have been tired. She pressed send on her phone.

"Hello?" Rosalynn said, groggily.

"OH MY GOSH, Would you wake up and get on AIM? Mary's here and we want to webcam!" Alex shouted. Rosalynn could hear Mary giggling in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. 5 minutes. Bye." She hung up and then got out of bed and stretched some more before turning on her laptop. Once it was up and running she logged into Twitter and Facebook before signing onto AIM. She didn't have any new followers, but Twitter was blowing up with tweets from her friends, at least every two minutes. She went to FB and saw that she had a few new comments on the pictures that she posted last night. One picture in particular was getting a lot of comments. She clicked on the linked and instantly her stomach almost fell out of her butt. That's when she received the IM from Alex and Mary sending her the link to webcam with them. She clicked it open, and when they were connected her mouth was still wide open.

"OH MY GOSH, Rose! Do you see how many comments you're getting on the picture of you and Justin? It's craazy!" Mary was literally spazzing there in the chair.

"Uh. Yeah." It took Rosalynn a while to find her voice. In the picture, Justin was starring down at her looking like he truly adored her. She started to unbraid her hair, because the loved the feel of her wavy locks tumbling down her shoulders in the morning.

"We also saw that he added you on FB and Twitter. Like seriously, WOW." Alex gushed into the camera.

"Yeah, that was quick, wasn't it? Oh hold on, let me add Timmy in this." Rosalynn found Timmy's screen name and sent him the link to join their webcam chat.

"Morning, girlies! Is everyone as tired and hungover as I am?" Timmy asked, before taking a sip from his mug. "I'm drinking tea right now, because that's how bad my throat hurts. It's awful."

"Aww, we're sorry to hear that Timmy. Mary just got here like 10 minutes ago, and we're gonna go get a pedicure. Rosalynn, you wanna come?" Alex said looking towards Rosalynn's screen.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Oh wait, hold on, my phone is ringing." She walked over to her bed side table and looked at the number.

"OH MY GOSH." She grabbed the phone and sat back down at her desk.

"What?" All three of her BFF's asked in unison.

"Justin Bieber is calling me, RIGHT NOW."

"Answer girl! You can not let that go to voicemail!" Timmy declared, as he slammed down his mug.

"EEEEEEEEEKS!" Was all that Alex and Mary could say.

"Alright, okay, I will. But you guys have to be quiet. I don't want him to think this isn't a private phone call. Promise?" They all zipped their lips, threw out the key, and crossed their hearts, declaring their promise towards Rosalynn, as she answered the phone and pressed speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rosalynn. It's Justin. Justin Bieber."

"I know. I have you're number in my phone number, remember?"

"Oh, right. Hah. Well, um, what's up?

"Nothing really. I was just, uh, I mean I just woke up."

"Oh. Well that's cool. So uh, I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh. That sucks. I mean, no wait. You have a tour, so that's cool."

"Haha, yeah it's awesome. But I was actually wondering if, uh.."

"If what, Justin?" Rosalynn could feel her inside jumping around.

"Do you maybe want to have a picnic later? I could pick you up."

"Seriously? Sure! When?""How about 1:00? Think you'll be ready by then?"

"Yeah, sure, of course. Wow, um, thanks! I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah, okay. See you soon. Uh, yeah. Bye Rosalynn."

"Bye."

She hung up and almost melted out of her chair. When she looked to see her three BFF's reaction, she already knew what to expect. Timmy's mouth was hanging open, Mary was doing the happy dance, and Alex was screaming.

"Guys, chill out! Sorry, Alex, I guess I can't go get a pedicure with you guys today. Rain check?"

"RAIN CHECK, hell, girl we'll be there in an hour! You're gonna need our help, we already know!" Alex squealed.

"Wow, this is unbelievable. Sorry ladies, I wish I could be there, but I have to watch my sisters. Plus, my voice is too unattractive to be out in public, but keep me posted!"

"Aww, we'll miss you Timmy!" Mary gushed, blowing a kiss.

"No worries. Ttyl!" He waved before signing off.

"Alright, go eat breakfast and get in the shower! We'll be there at 12:00 sharp! Bye love!" Alex giggled before logging off as well.

Rosalynn smiled to her self before signing out of everything and turning her laptop off. She had the greatest BFF's in the world and she knew it. She threw on some socks before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

"Hi Mom." She leaned in and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi honey. Have any plans for today?" She asked as she scrubbed a pot clean.

"Now that you ask..actually yeah. I have a date in about two hours." Rosalynn opened the freezer and pulled out some waffles and microwavable sausages.

"Oh? With whom?" Her mom asked, glancing in her direction. Rosalynn stuck three waffles in the toaster, and two sausages in the microwave before answering.

"Um. Justin Bieber." She opened the fridge and pulled out the butter and apple juice, before turning around to see her mother's reaction.

"Wow! The concert must have been good. And you met him backstage? Must have left quite the impression on the young man." She smiled.

"Yeah, that's what his mom, Pattie, said as well." Rosalynn opened her pantry door and walked in and grabbed a paper plate and the syrup.

"Well, enjoy yourself. Just remember, even though he's a celebrity, he's a regular boy as well. So treat him with respect, as you would any other boy you go out with."

"I know, Mom." Her waffles popped up and she grabbed them and buttered them, before taking her sausages out of the microwave.

"But I also want you to remember, that he is a celebrity. So don't fall for this boy too fast." Her mother looked at her with concern.

"Mom, it's just a date. We're going to have a picnic. Relax." She sat down and poured syrup on her waffles before digging in. She saw her mom still looking at her, but then she smiled and went back to cleaning the pots. Rosalynn finished her food quickly, and then threw her plate away and stuck her cup in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to shower. Alex and Mary are coming over to help me get ready." She shouted as she ran up the stairs. She heard her mom say okay, before she closed her door.

Her heart was pounding so hard, be thought it was going to jump out of her chest. She started her shower and got undressed hoping that the hot water would calm her nerves. She began to wash her hair, and once she felt her pores open she immediately relaxed. Once she finished her shower, she washed her face and brushed her teeth before blow drying her hair. She didn't feel like straightening it, so she put styling moose in it, so her waves wouldn't loose their shape. Then she stepped out of her bathroom and threw on some Sofee shorts and a tank while she waited for Alex and Mary, which actually didn't take long.

"Okay, we're here to help!" Mary exclaimed, as she busted into Rosalynn's bedroom and threw her make-up bag onto her bed.

"Oh, hey guys. Okay. I guess I'm ready." She pulled her desk chair over to her vanity mirror and sat down, ready to have Alex and Mary work their magic on her. Rosalynn wasn't big on make-up. All she really wore was mascara and sometimes lip-gloss. While Alex worked on her make-up, Mary pulled out a curling iron and plugged it in, and started to spray and brush Rosalynn's hair while it got hot. Then she began to curl certain sections of her hair, so that her wavy hair had more bounce to it. Then she braided her bangs and pinned them behind her ear. Alex put purple eyeshadow on her lids, because likewise to Justin Bieber, purple was one of Rosalynn's favorite colors too. Then did a fishtail eyeliner and finished with waterproof mascara. Then she added a rosey pink blush to her cheeks and finished with a clear shiney gloss.

"All done!" Rosalynn loved it. Now that he face and hair were done, she knew the exact outfit to wear. She grabbed her favorite light washed, ripped, and cuffed boyfriend jeans, and paired it with a purple quarter length sleeved flannel with a white tank underneath. She grabbed her silver gladiators and paired it wither her silver studded belt, silver hoops, a purple and silver necklace, and her favorite silver bracelet. Then she sprayed on her favorite body spray before revealing the full effect to her friends.

"What do you think?" Rosalynn asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh. My. Gosh. HOT." Mary did the happy dance.

"Like seriously, WOW." Alex said before packing up her make-up.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, and she knew it was time. She grabbed her phone and chap-stick before running down the stairs hoping to be there before her dad scares him off. Thankfully, her mom answered the door, and there he was, handing her mom a bouquet of flowers. My goodness, he was a sweetheart. That's when he looked past her mother and locked eyes with her. His gaze put her in a trance and she was frozen at the end of the steps with her heart beating uncontrollably.

"Hi Justin." Rosalynn blushed as she walked towards him.

"Hey. You look very pretty. Ready for our date? I hope you like strawberries."

"Oh gosh, that's her favorite fruit! Wow, you know her so well Justin." Her mother gushed.

"Mooooom." Rosalynn pouted."Sorry, excuse me. Call me if you need anything." She walked off to put the flowers in a vase. Rosalynn turned back to Justin.

"Sorry about that. Okay, we can go." She was about to step out of the door, when she heard two pair of feet running down the stairs. Oh crap.

"Aaaaah, Hi Justin!" Mary frantically waved as she ran towards them.

"Oh, hey girls. I hope you don't mind me stealing Rosalynn for the day." He winked at them.

"Oh, of course not. Do you mind if I take a picture with my phone? Timmy's gonna want to see this."

"Yeah, sure." Justin scooted next to Rosalynn, and put his arm around her shoulders, while she placed hers around his waist. They both smiled and then pulled apart, but Justin slid his hand into Rosalynn's, intertwining his fingers with hers. Wow, this boy knew how to drive a girl mad.

"Thanks! Okay, you two have fun. Bye!" Mary and Alex crossed their fingers before closing the door.

Rosalynn crossed her fingers and turned around before walking out with Justin.


	9. Chapter 8

Her fingers were tingling with excitement. He was holding her hand. It was all she could not to trip, because she kept looking down at their fingers intertwined. He must of noticed her looking, because he began to rub his thumb along her hand. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"So, where are we going, and how are we getting there? Aren't you on your tour bus?" Rosalynn asked, looking into his bright brown eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking we do just one more thing before we go to our picnic. And we're having it on the beach. But I hope you don't mind taking my tour bus to that place first?" He bit his lip. Rosalynn looked up to see Ryan, Chaz, and Sean's face pressed against the glass watching them walk towards them. She giggled.

"No, of course not. I love the guys. I'd love to hang out with them more." She smiled and waved to boys. All six pairs of eyes widened before they smiled and waved back.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse them. They're not "tour bus trained" yet." Justin used air quotes when he said tour bus trained. It made Rosalynn smile."No problem."

"Oh, and one more thing, that you may have to watch out for." Justin flipped his hair before looking back at Rosalynn.

"And what's that?" Rosalynn asked, quizzically.

"Um. Caitlin is on the bus too. With her brother Christian. The guys say she hasn't lost feelings for me yet, but I just see her as a friend I swear. If she starts being rude to you, just let me know, and I promise I'll take care of it. I only want to make you happy, today." He swallowed loudly. Rosalynn felt her stomach drop to the floor. Oh no. She had heard rumors about this Caitlin girl, and when it came to Justin dating, she wasn't necessarily on the sidelines shaking her pom-poms.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. I can handle a little girl tension. And I love Christian, he seems funny."

"Yeah, he's the best. You'll love him." They finally reached the bus which was parked at the end of the street since it was so big. Justin opened the door for her, and stepped aside to let her step in first, before entering and slamming the door closed behind him. Rosalynn briefly felt nervous, but Justin intertwined his fingers with hers again, and almost instantly she felt relaxed. The first person she was greeted by was Justin mom, Pattie. She gave her a hug. Then she passed by Scooter, Ryan Good, Dan, DJ Tay James, and Kenny as she walked to the back of the bus. She gave each of them a smile and a wave. That's when the boys came running out the game room, and tackle-hugged her.

"Hey Rose!" Ryan said, and he gave her a bear hug. She laughed and hugged Sean and Chaz too.

"Hi guys. I guess you missed me. What's up?"

"Nothing, just hanging out with Christian and Caitlin." Chaz replied.

"Oh? Can I meet them?" Rosalynn peered her head in the other room to see Caitlin sitting on the couch reading a magazine while Christian kicked around a hacky sack.

"Sure. Aye yo, Chris! Caitlin. This is Rosalynn. Justin's girl for the day." Sean walked up to Christian first.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you. Wow, that's cool. Would you mind teaching me later, how you do that?"

"Sure. It's pretty cool. Nice to meet you to." Christian smiled his adorable smile. Rosalynn smiled and then she took a deep breath to gain courage to walk over to Caitlin. She didn't realize that she was still holding Justin's hand, but she let go now because she knew that she would have to do this on her own.

"Hi Caitlin. It's nice to meet you." Rosalynn smiled genuinely at her. Caitlin looked up from the magazine she was reading. She took her headphones out of her ear.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." She said while she chewed a piece of gum.

"I'm Rosalynn. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand, hoping to get through to this girl.

"Oh, hey! I'm Caitlin." She stood up and embraced Rosalynn. Wow, this girl was pretty straight forward.

"You're all Justin's been talking about for the past hours. It's insane! Oh, do you want a piece of gum?" She took out a pack that only had one more piece left.

"Sure, thanks." Rosalynn smiled as she reached for the gum. In the back, she heard a gasp break from someone's lips, but she wasn't sure who it was and why they were gasping. That's when she felt her thumb and index finger being shocked. It sent a wave of pain through her hand.

"Ow! Oh my gosh, ow!" Rosalynn started shaking her hand.

"Whoops, sorry! Wrong pack." She grabbed a different one out of her pocket. "Here you go." She said handing the gum to Rosalynn.

"Huh. Thanks." Rosalynn said as she took the gum in her other hand that wasn't radiating with pain and stuck it in her pocket.

"That wasn't cool, Caitlin. Really." Justin glared at her as he wrapped his arm around Rosalynn's waist and pulled her out of the room. "Hey Kenny! Are we almost there?"

"Yeah man, we're pulling up to the curb right now." Kenny called back.

"Alright." Justin turned his attention back to Rosalynn. "Are you sure you're okay? I can take you back home if you want." He looked disappointed.

Rosalynn shook her hand a little."I'm fine. I promise. Just ready to get this date started." She tried to give her best smile, but it was a little shaky.

"Alright cool, let's go." They walked to the front of the bus, and Justin took the picnic basket from his mom. He kissed her cheek. Rosalynn smiled at her, and then walked off the bus. As soon as she stepped outside, her eyes were immediately covered by a blindfold.

"Aaaaah! Justin? What are you doing?" She could feel him tie the blindfold.

"Just hold my hand. Trust me." Rosalynn reached for his hand. They walked a couple feet. They must have walked inside and into an elevator, because things got very still. Then they were back outside, and it was extremely loud and windy. That's when Justin pulled the blindfold off her face, and in front of her was a helicopter. Rosalynn gasped and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh!" Or in the words of Alex: Like seriously, WOW.


	10. Chapter 9

**(Justin's point of view)**

"How about we take a tour of your city, from up above?" He adored the look of shock on her face.

"Wow! Justin this is incredible! I would love to!" She hugged him tightly, before quickly letting go, realizing that she had overacted. She covered her mouth and giggled as she blushed. He hoped she didn't noticed that he was blushing as well. She smelled like Japanese cherry blossom, and her embrace had left a tingling sensation all over his body.

"Well then, after you." He opened the door to the helicopter and let her get seated and suited up, before he entered and did the same himself. He sat the picnic basket on the floor, in between their feet. As the lifted off the ground, Rosalynn grabbed his hand, and gripped her stomach. Likewise, his stomach at dropped too, but it wasn't because he was flying in a helicopter. The littlest things that this girl did left the biggest effects on him. They flew over San Jose. She pointed out the HP Pavilion and then blushed. Rosalynn's face was glued to the window as they soared over her city, but Justin's eyes were glued to her, trying to soak in as much of her as he possibly could. He didn't want to have to leave her tonight, but he had a tour and millions of fans that he couldn't let down. But he wasn't ready to give this girl up, just yet.

Before they knew it, they were flying over the Golden Gate Bridge. Rosalynn looked ecstatic as she gazed out the window into the beautiful bay. She must have caught him staring at her, because she was blushing like crazy. She smiled before looking back out the window, as their pilot took them to Santa Cruz where they were going to have their picnic. As they were flying, Justin did a check list in his head making sure that he had brought everything. He wanted this date to be perfect for Rosalynn. He even had a surprise in store for her. Once they landed atop a building and climbed out the helicopter, Justin thanked the pilot and grabbed Rosalynn's hand as they walked towards the stairs that led to the inside of the building.

"Justin, that was incredible! Thank you so much for doing that for me. So far this date has been marvelous." Rosalynn smiled.

"I just wanted you to get a different view of where you live. Things can be so boring down here. I thought, why not try birds eye view." They were outside of the building now, and walking towards that wharf that connected the beach to Santa Cruz Boardwalk. He knew people noticed him, but he only smiled and kept on walking with Rosalynn. He didn't want to ruin this date by having to sign hundreds of autographs. He wanted her to feel like she was dating a normal guy, which she was.

They had finally made it to the beach. Justin picked a spot close enough to the water, but far enough away so that their things wouldn't get wet. Then he pulled the blanket out from the basket and spread it onto the sand, before taking out the food. His mom had made them two delicious sandwiches and packed a few chips and crackers in there too. Then he pulled out the mini-freezer which were keeping their smoothies cold, and lastly he pulled out a cookie for himself, and a container of chocolate covered strawberries for Rosalynn. He could tell she was pleased because she took of her gladiators, sat down on the blanket and dug right in. The food was obviously great, because with every bite she took she was smiling bigger and bigger.

"Wow, this food is amazing Justin. Did you make this yourself?" Rosalynn asked, before taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Actually, my mom kind of helped." He bit into he sandwich hoping that chewing wouldn't make her notice how badly he was blushing. She only smiled and continued to eat. He watched her, while she ate. She didn't seem timid, like most girls would, to eat in front of a guy. Half of her smoothie was gone, and she even finished her sandwich before he did. Once they both finished their chips and smoothie, they shared the cookie and chocolate covered strawberries.

Rosalynn fell back onto the blanket and let out a deep breath."That was so good! I'm stuffed." She hiccupped and then giggled and hiccupped again. Justin's heart was fluttering 100 miles per hour. He just couldn't get enough of this girl.

"Hey Rose, do you wanna go in the water?"

"No! It's probably freezing!" She sat up and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Too late!" Justin stood up and grabbed Rosalynn, carrying her over his shoulder into the water. Right as the tide was coming in, he set her feet down on the cold went sand, and ran away. She stood there screaming and laughing as the cold water doused her ankles. She ran back onto the beach and tackled Justin on the blanket. She sat on his stomach while she punched him in the shoulders.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you did that to me! That was so cold!" Her face was flushed, and it was all he could do not to kiss her cheeks. But he wanted to, so badly. He rolled over so that she was pinned to the blanket instead of him, and then he began to tickle her. Her laugh was contagious, and soon he couldn't control himself, and he rolled onto his back next to her and was laughing just as hard as she was.

She sat up wiping the tears of joy from her face."Well, I guess this waterproof mascara came in handy." She giggled.

"Do you maybe want to go to Boardwalk? I bought us wristbands just in case." He pulled them out of his back pocket.

"Oh my gosh, I would love to!" She stuck her wrist out, as he put the wristband on her wrist. Once he did the same to his, he packed up the basket and folded the blanket. Then they walked to the boardwalk hand in hand. She washed her feet off before putting her sandals back on. Then they found a locker to put the basket in there before getting on rides. They went on The Giant Dipper, Hurricane, Cyclone, the pirate ship, and a few other rides. He made sure to stay away from the Log ride, and the ferris wheel, since Rosalynn had mentioned that she had a fear of ferris wheels from a bad experience on one, and water made her hair frizz.

They took the sky swings to the front of the park. They didn't talk, but Rosalynn linked arms with him, and placed her head on his shoulder during the ride. Once they reached the front of the park, they got the basket and started to walk on the wharf back to where they landed in the helicopter. Justin texted Scooter to tell him that they were ready to head home. He caught Rosalynn looking at the sunset so they stood on the wharf for a few minutes staring at the sun dip behind the horizon of the navy blue water. Their fingers were intertwined and she was leaving into him.

"You know, Rose. That sunset is beautiful. But I think I've seen something today that could outshine that sun any day." He said, looking down at her.

"Oh? And what exactly is that?" She asked, her voice full of interest.

"You."

She looked up at him, with shock first, and then embarrassment. A sweet smile was spreading across her face, and her cheeks were bright red. This was it. The moment he was waiting for. He was going to kiss her. He started to lean in ever so slightly, but then Rosalynn looked down at her pocket and took out her phone.

"Oh crap, my mom texted me. Curfew isn't for a while, but I have to get back to keep and eye on my little brother while my parents go out for the night. We better head back." She texted her mom back, and then looked at him.

"Oh, yeah, of course, let's go." They walked back to where they met the helicopter. Once they were all suited up, they took flight. Their fingers were still intertwined, and it still left the same effect on him, as it had the first time he held hands with her.

"Wow! The city looks so different at night, than in the daytime. It's gorgeous." Rosalynn kept her faced turned towards the window. When they finally landed, Rosalynn was so tired she could barely walk, so Justin offered to give her a piggyback ride. She seemed pleased, admitting that she loved piggy back rides.

He carried her all the way onto the bus, before he laid her down on a couch. He handed the basket back to his mom, who smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He sat on the couch and put Rosalynn's head in his lap, as she began to doze off. He didn't notice the side comments, jokes, and snickers coming from his buds, and he definitely didn't notice the death glare that Caitlin was giving him. All he could focus on was Rosalynn's delicate angelic face and how her hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was gorgeous. When they finally reached her house, he shook her a little to wake her up.

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up."Oh my gosh, did I fall asleep? Oh, Justin, I'm so sorry!" She looked genuinely upset, that he couldn't help but smile.

"Don't trip, shawty. If I knew you were going to be that tired, I wouldn't have planned so much."

"No, no. I loved this date, thank you so much." She stood up and stretched.

She thanked everyone for treating her with great kindness before she walked to the front of the bus to give Pattie a hug."Thank you so much, Pattie. You're son was such a gentleman and I had a great time with him. Thanks for letting me go out with him."

"Oh, of course sweetie. It was a pleasure meeting you." She hugged her back and smiled.

Rosalynn and Justin walked back to her house, hand in hand. He knew his friends were watching him, so he flipped them off from behind. Once they reached her front door, she opened it with her fingerprint, before stepping inside. Wow, how cool.

"Justin, thank you so much. I had a great time. I never thought I'd be going on a date with you, and it was all pretty surreal." She smiled.

"Anything for you. Sadly, this is the last time I'll be in the Bay Area for a while." He looked down.

"Oh. Well, I have your number. So I'm sure we'll talk." She said, trying to look hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. Well, bye Rosalynn. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Justin." She stepped outside and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he slipped his around her waist. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and never leave. "Bye." She said as she broke the hug. She stepped back inside her house and looked at him one last time, before closing the door.

So that was it. That was goodbye. It was the end. Justin turned around and started to walk back to his bus, when suddenly he stopped. He pulled out his iPhone and called her. No, he wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"Hello? Justin, why are you calling me?" Rosalynn asked.

"Rose? Open the door. I forgot something." She opened the door as she hung up her phone. She looked at him with concern, her eyebrows furrowed. That's when he started to sing.

_That should be me, holding your hand_

_That should be me, making you laugh_

_That should be me, this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me, feeling your kiss_

_That should be me, buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on_

_Do you believe that that should be me. _

_I need to know _

_Should I fight for love, or disarm?_

_It's getting harder to shield_

_This pain in my heart, Oooooh!_

_That should be me, holding your hand_

_That should be me, making you laugh_

_That should be me, this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me, feeling your kiss_

_That should be me, buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on_

_Do you believe that that should be me. _

He knew he had gotten to her. That was her favorite song, and it made her cry every time. But seeing her standing there crying in front of him, she never looked so beautiful, and so he took his chance. She held her face in his, and kissed her rosy lips, softly at first but then with more passion. Easily, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, begging for an entrance. Their tongues danced, while she slipped her arms around his shoulders. But before you knew it, the kiss had broken and they were both breathing hard, trying to absorb as much air as possible. Justin had kissed a lot of girls, but no kiss had ever felt like that. She looked into his eyes before blushing and looking away.

"Rose. How long does it take to fall in love?" Justin held her chin in his hand.

"I don't know. I've never been in love. Why?"

"Well, neither have I, but I think I may know what it feels like." He hopped that she understood what he was saying. She hugged him and buried her head into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She muttered. He could feel a big lump forming in his throat. He hugged her back.

"Me too, Rose. But I'll call you everyday. And we can webcam sometimes, when you miss me a lot." He stroked her hair.

"Promise?" She asked looking up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"I promise." He kissed her again, softly this time. She kissed him, wanting more, but he broke the kiss before things heated up.

"I have to go." He said sadly.

"Okay." She squeezed him one more time before stepping back inside her house.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead.

"Bye, Rose."

"Bye, Justin." She smiled, and then closed the door.

He stood there for a second, watching the door, wishing she would open it again and fall into his arms and declare her love for him. But after five minutes of waiting, he flipped his hair and walked back to the bus. He knew his friends were waiting to hear the dirty details, but he didn't really want to talk.

He kissed his mom goodnight, before getting ready for bed. Once he climbed in, he looked up at the ceiling before finally dozing off to sleep on his soaking wet pillow.


End file.
